1. Field
The exemplary embodiments generally relate to comminuting machines and, more particularly, to drive systems for comminuting machines.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Generally comminuting machines, such as those used in the material handling industry, include a feed device for feeding comminuting feed material into, for example, a mill or shredded for breaking the comminuting feed material into smaller pieces. The shredder may have a disc rotor assembly that needs to be started and stopped periodically during operation of the comminuting machine. There is a desire to have starting and stopping of the disc rotor in a controlled fashion.